ТV аиd Rаdiо Sношs
by LuisaTatis-Weasley
Summary: Los Cullen y sus aliados tienen tres programas para pasar el rato."LaPush Noticias"donde te informamos sobre lo que pasa en el mundo,"Atrevete y Gana"un reality donde se vale el trabajo en equipo e individual y "RadioForks" donde puedes solicitar tus canciones favoritas y mandar saludos(Segunda paricipacion en "Fandoms unidos jamas seran vencidos")


**Hooolaaa de nuevo amantes de los Vampiros y Licantropos aqui les traigo esta nueva historia de la saga Crepusculo, y bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

_***Disclaimer y Anuncio: **__Stephenie Meyer es propietaria de la saga y yo solo escribo para pasar el rato...Y esta historia participa en __**"Fandoms unidos, jamas seran vencidos" **__del foro __**"Las cuatro naciones"**_

**An tes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a **Nochedeinvierno1**3**** por la invitacion, que la hizo hace mucho tiempo y no dejare de repetiro, Thanks! tambien agradecerle a **Daenerys Black **por el sorteo para la historia, me correspondio de objeto: Una camara, asi que...pense y pense y...Woala!**

**He aqui la historia, claro que para empezar, este capitulo seria como una pequeña introduccion de lo que va a ser el fic...**

**Que lo disfruten y no olviden: **Reviews, Favs and/or Follow...

* * *

_**TV and Radio Swows**_

_*Donde todo puede pasar*_

Habia una...lo siento, eso ya esta muy gastado, o no? pero bueno, la verdad no se me ocurre otra forma para iniciar con esta historia,mejor sigamos:

Este es un espacio donde todo...absolutamente todo es distinto, esta historia trata sobre las hazañas de lo que hace la juventud hoy en dia, a erdón de dos de los medios que le han dado la vuelta al mundo:Television y Radio.

Solo basta con agarrar un erdónno, una CAMARA y todo tu esfuerzo para empezar a dar todo lo mejor de ti, empecemos...

* * *

_**Nombre completo:**__Isabella Marie Swam Cullen_

_**Alias:**__Bella_

_**Dones:**__Capaz de crear un escudo_

_**Ocupacion personal:**__antes humana, ahora medio-vampira_

_**Ocupacion profesional:**__reportera de "LaPush Noticias"_

**Pov Bella**

Me siento muy feliz de poder hacer esto, es algo que...bueno, ni me lo esperaba, hubiera preferido trabajar para la radio pero la bacante estaba ocupada y es que cuando se trata de hacer reportaje, se te pone la "piel de gallina", te congelas y pasan muchas cosas, pero gracias a las personas que me han brindado su apoyo incondicional, se que dare lo mejor de mi y seguir adelante.

**Fin Pov Bella**

* * *

_**Nombre completo:**__Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_**Alias:**__Edward_

_**Dones:**__lee los pensamientos__(excepto los de Bella)_

_**Ocupacion personal:**__medio-vampiro_

_**Ocupacion profesional:**__presentador del reality "Atrevete y Gana"_** (N/A:Perdón pero no se me ocurre otro)**

**Pov Edward**

Creo que estar en este programa ha sido todo un honor para mi, no se ni como expresarlo, es tan...¡Emocionante!, "Atrevete y Gana" es un espacio donde me puedo destacar con facilidad y las personas son amables conmigo, no solo serán los concursos y los premios que se lleven los participantes, también se ve la forma de trabajo colectivo, por eso estoy felizmente orgulloso de ser el presentador de este reality.

**Fin Pov Edward**

* * *

_**Nombre completo:**__Jacob Black_

_**Alias:**__Jacob, Jake_

_**Dones:**__No tiene, solo proteger a los suyos_

_**Ocupacion personal:**__mitad humano-mitad licantropo_

_**Ocupacion profesional:**__comentarista en "LaPush Noticias"_

**Pov Jacob**

A mi, siempre me han apasionado los deportes y suelo practicar futbol con Sam y Seth en los espacios abiertos,( sin ningún "chupa sangre" rondando por ahí) y fue tanta mi pasión por el deporte que decidi unirme al equipo de "LaPush Noticias" con Bella. Tengo la sensación de que que todo saldrá mejor hoy que ayer y cuento con el apoyo de la manada, de los Swam y tal vez un poco de los Cullen, gracias a ellos me ira muy bien.

**Fin Pov Jacob**

* * *

_**Nombre completo:**__Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swam_

_**Alias:**__Ness, Nessie_

_**Dones:**__Romper los escudos y decir sus emociones por contacto fisico_

_**Ocupacion personal:**__Hibrido humano-vampiro_

_**Ocupacion profesional:**__Locutora en"RadioForks"_

**Pov Nessie**

Siendo sincera, me hubiera gustado mucho trabajar para la televisora, pero no tenia como los medios que se requieren para entrar, la radio fue... en si, como mi segunda opción, ya que vivo la música, me gusta mucho escucharla y creo haber tomado una buena decisión, en "RadioForks" puedes solicitar las canciones que desees o incluso mandar saludos a quien tu quieras.

**(N/A:haganlo)**

**Fin Pov Nessie**

* * *

**Bueno, perdón si fue corto pero les prometo que el próximo será un poquito largo...en serio, es una promesa.**

**Ah y antes de despedirme quisiera(aprovechando este espacio)agradecerles a las personas por sus reviews de **"Bailemos un Vals" cuya pareja principal fue Jacob y Nessie

**Gracias a:**

SULY BLACK LUTZ

Mariela Argent

anymary Cullen

gueragat

Alexa Swam de Cullen

y Cecil Pierce

**por sus comentarios, y por cierto, hare una historia continuacion de **"Bailemos un Vals" **solo para los que les interesa leerlo ;)**

**Cuidense mucho!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
